the_axe_murdererfandomcom-20200213-history
Axe Murderer: The Origins of Clandestine
| image = | imagecaption = | first =27 March 2016 | second =27 March 2016 | third = | fourth = | fifth = | sixth = | previous =''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' (chronologically) | next = }} is a crossover of ''The Axe Murderer'' series and City 17 Street. It is a follow up of The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston and a prequel to The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme. This episode marks the tenth anniversary since the original Axe Murderer story which was released back in March 2006. It also acts as the final installment in the Axe Murderer series overall, despite the plan for a follow up miniseries. The story sees the return of Valerie Peterson who tries to get to the truth of her husband's death. Plot After a tip off from Thomas Wilson, two agents named Dan Mason and Simon Simms travel into the countryside with the purpose of discovering the link between the Ormiston Order and a secret society known as the Clandestine Company. They come across the White Forest Inn where they book a room. Questioning the receptionist at the Inn, he mentions how the pair of them wasn't the only ones to ask about the Ormiston Order. Asking who was the first to ask, they are pointed out to the individual, who turns out to be surviving victim Valerie Peterson. Valerie mentions how survived the ordeal along with her sons, but at the expense of her husband's life. Dan deduces she is seeking retribution, and convinces her not to go deeper down into the path of darkness. Valerie snaps out of her plan to seek the truth, and decides to collect her son Felix from relatives and leave for good. Dan and Simon are altered to passing police cars blaring their sirens so follow them. They find themselves at the scene of a crime where a film crew filming a documentary of the Axe Murderer case have been found butchered. In the distance Dan notices an abandoned silo. He wishes to search it in seeking the Clandestine Company, but is dismissed by the county police as it is private land. Meanwhile Valerie goes to collect Felix from her aunt and uncle, only to find them both dead and Felix missing. She is pursued by a dark figure and despite escaping in her car, the figure found their way into it and attacks Valerie, causing her to crash her car. Dan and Simon are called to the crash site. Dan believes that Valerie has been abducted, and decides he can't wait for a warrant to search the silo so plots with Simon to break in. At the silo, Valerie is led in by the figure and taken to an experimentation room in which Sharon Dark works at. She is strapped into a chair and visited by Warren Smyth, who reveals that the Ormiston Order was just a facade for greater things in mind. He tells Valerie he doesn't intend to kill her, but brainwash him as his new killer and reveals that Callum Harrison was put through a similar situation years prior. He also tells her she will reunite with Felix, but she is angry and continues to resist. The figure who abducted her is revealed as her oldest son Darren Peterson, who is now a brainwashed member of the organization. Valerie is gagged and a helmet is placed on her head to prepare the sequence. But Dan and Simon arrive to rescue her, and Warren makes his escape and activates a timer to destroy the facility. After facing off with Darren he ends up being shot dead by Dan. A distraught Valerie believes she can hear Felix's cries and runs back into the facility, and Dan and Simon are forced to leave without her. The facility is destroyed, with Valerie presumably killed. Dan and Simon make their escape, and decide to keep their findings to themselves, knowing they won't be believed. Back at Dan's safehouse, he curses himself for screwing up and failing Valerie. He is disgusted at a news report that claims the report was demolition, and realises how much power the organization has. He then has another drink, and puts Valerie out of his mind. In an undisclosed location, it is shown that Valerie survived the explosion but is in a coma. A doctor reports this to a newly arrived Warren, and reveals that they will be able to still brainwash her. Warren is pleased. As he passes through the corridor, he observes a room which has a disorientated and drugged up Felix walking about. Characters *Dan Mason *Simon Simms *Valerie Peterson *Felix Peterson *Darren Peterson *Sharon Dark *Warren Smyth Trivia *Although Sharon Dark's fate isn't revealed, it is more than likely she survived as she appears in The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme, which follows on from this chronologically. Delete scenes *Near the end, Warren was to make a mention of how he is planning a new killing spree which will occur in two years time. This is a nod to The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme, which chronologically follows on from this. **As such, Warren does mention how Sharon failed them and will pay dearly. This is a reference to her demise which does occur in that story. *Originally Callum Harrison was to appear in which he was visited in prison. Valerie does mention going to see him, but this occurs off-screen. Gallery Category:Stories Category:The Axe Murderer